general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Manning-Thornhart (Shiloh Nelson)
Hope redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Hope (disambiguation) General Hospital | portrayer = Shiloh Nelson (February 24-28, 2012)http://star-kidz.net/hopethornhart.php--Caitlyn Button never did tapehttp://star-kidz.net/ShilohNelson.php Cheyanna Prelesnik (Hope's ghost; June 21, 2012)http://star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4318 | years = | first = February 24, 2012 (on GH) | last = June 21, 2012 (on GH) | cause = Appeared as a ghost to Johnnyhttps://www.facebook.com/GeneralHospitalWikia/posts/169605246536348?notif_t=wall | creator = Ron Carlivati | introducer = Frank Valentini (GH) | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:Hope_Manning_Shiloh_Nelson.png | caption1 = Shiloh Nelson as Hope Manning-Thornhart | image2 = File:HopeManningThornhartsGhost2012.jpg | caption2 = Cheyanna Prelesnik as Hope's ghost | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Cramer, Lord, | nickname = Peanut (by Todd) Hopie | birthname = Hope Manning McBain | legalname = Chloe Victoria Brennan | alias = Hope Manning Hope Thornhart | ethnicity = English-American Irish-American Dutch-American | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = November 6, 2008 Llanview Hospital Llanview, Pennsylvania | died = February 28, 2012 Outside Port Charles, NY | age = 3 (at death) | death cause = Car explosion due to falling off a cliff after a crash caused by Johnny shooting out Anthony's tires | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Starr Manning Cole Thornhart (deceased) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Todd and Blair Manning (maternal) (paternal) | greatgrandparents = (deceased) (deceased) Peter Manning (adoptive; deceased) Bitsy Jones (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = (adoptive) (maternal) Brendan Thornhart (maternal, paternal; stillborn) (deceased) (deceased) Victor Lord, Jr. (maternal great) Ian Thornhart Granya Thornhart (deceased) (paternal great) Powell Lord (deceased) Gwendolyn Abbott (deceased) Melinda Cramer (deceased) (maternal great-great) Kiki Saybrooke (paternal great-great) Betsy Cramer (maternal third-great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Daniel Thornhart (paternal once removed) Brian Kendall (deceased) (deceased) Victor Lord III (deceased) (maternal once removed) Powell Lord II (deceased) Richard Abbott (adopted) (deceased) (maternal twice removed) Peter Manning Marthahttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWOCYYYqFVU (maternal thrice removed; deceased) | godparents = | relatives = Albert Manning Lou Cramer Sonya Roskova (maternal second-great-grandparents; deceased) Randolph and Ginny Lord (maternal third-great-grandparents; deceased) (deceased) Kevin Buchanan, Jr. (stillborn) (stillborn) (stillborn) (maternal second cousins) (maternal second cousin once removed, via ) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Hope Manning-Thornhart was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was the daughter of the late, Cole Thornhart and his fiancée, Starr Manning. The character was originated on the now-canceled ABC soap opera One Life to Live in 2008 by triplets Tess, Madeline, and Molly Sullivan who played her from the character's onscreen birth on November 6, 2008 until the show's finale on January 13, 2012. On General Hospital, she was portrayed by Shiloh Nelson, appearing to introduce her mother, Starr Manning to the show and has since been seen in hallucinations. Storylines OLTL: 2008-11 Hope was born onscreen on One Life to Live on November 6, 2008. Her parents were sixteen-year old Starr Manning and seventeen-year-old Cole Thornhart. Prior to her birth, Starr had decided that she couldn't raise a child when she was only a child herself, so she agreed to allow Michael and Marcie McBain adopt her child at birth. Marcie and Starr's mother Blair were in the delivery room with Starr and Hope was born healthy, but whisked away before any of them could see or hold her. Starr's father, Todd (who unbeknownst to everyone was actually her uncle Victor, not Todd), had paid the doctor to tell Starr the baby died and he planned to kidnap her, run away and raise her himself because he hated the McBains and didn't want them to raise his granddaughter. Todd changed his mind, however, and the doctor went to get Hope to return her to Starr and Marcie, but she was found dead. It turned out that Hope had been switched shortly after birth with Chloe Brennan, the stillborn daughter of Starr's cousin Jessica Brennan who was born the same day. The truth eventually came out, months later and Hope was returned to Marcie and Michael. Marcie noticed that Starr had a change of heart though about the adoption and returned her to her biological parents. In September of 2009, Starr and Hope were kidnapped by Russian mobsters. Cole had been working undercover with the police to bust up a drug ring, and his cover got blown. They were later rescued safely. In October of 2010, Starr and Hope were kidnapped again, along with Starr's sister Dani, by Blair's serial killer husband at the time Eli Clarke. Starr and Hope were able to escape, only to get kidnapped again by psycho Hannah O'Connor. They later escaped from her as well. Cole ended up shooting and killing Eli and going to prison for it. In 2011, the real Todd returned to Llanview after being held captive for eight years, and was shocked to find out he had a granddaughter, a granddaughter with his former rape victim Marty Saybrooke no less. He quickly bonded with Hope and told her that he would always protect her. He nicknamed her Peanut, saying she looked like Mr. Peanut and Hope was that character that year for Halloween. GH: 2012 In January of 2012, Cole broke out of prison during a major jail break and Todd faked his death. He then went to live with his parents. Starr and Hope moved to Los Angeles so that Starr could pursue a music career, and Cole soon joined them. In February of 2012, Starr, Cole, and Hope were flying back to Llanview when their plane was diverted to Port Charles to attend Starr father's murder trial. They were in a car accident when Johnny Zacchara shot out Anthony Zacchara's tires and he swerved into their lane. Starr escaped the car, but Cole and Hope were trapped inside when it fell over the embankment and exploded, killing them. Family tree |V| |||| |_ ||||||:||||||||:||||||||:|_ | |V| ||||||Todd Manning|~|~|V|~|~|Blair Cramer|_ ||||:||||||||||||||:|_ |||Cole Thornhart|~|~|~|~|~|V|~|~|~|~|~|Starr Manning|_ |||||||||||:|_ ||||||||||'Hope Manning'|_ }} References * Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Fictional adoptees Category:2010s Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Cramer family Category:Lord/Manning family Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Illegally adopted children Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini